Prominent Darkness
by gurugirl
Summary: Where was Tonks when Arthur was Attacked? Tonks discovers something she wishes she hadn't. One-shot. Tonks P.O.V. Better than it sounds. rated k plus


**Ok, this story is dedicated to fd-hp-ECluvr, though everyone can read it and I would love you too very much. Read this with an open mind...**

"Ok Tonks, you go straight ahead, and i'll take this corridor to the right. We'll be able to guard the prophecy better that way, and see anyone who might be sneeking about" said Arthur, decisively. I nodded in agreement, and walked forward, casting the _'Lumos' _charm as I went. My footsteps echoed, as did Arthurs, though his were fading into the distance. The many prophecies cast an eerie glow, and only caused the darkness to seem more prominent.

My shallow breathing echoed slightly around me, as if lingering in the air to taunt me. I hated guard duty with a passion, but it was a neccessary task, and I would not be between by darkness. The longer I walked, the more paranoid I became, though I was certain there was no-one unwanted in the hall.

I moved slowly down a path to my left, my feet leading me unwillingly into more darkness, and more unknown. I swore I saw something move past me in the shadows, but as I turned my wand light towards it, it was evident I had been imagining things.

I heard a loud creak from behind me, and a smash. I quickly whipped around to see that a prophecy had falled off the shelf, and smashed to the floor. I ran towards it and picked up the label, it read _'James Lawrence'._ I found the gap in the shelf and put the label in its place, the only thing left of the prophecy.

I was about to turn away when something caught my eye. Next to where the smashed prophecy had been was another, but there were so many in the hall, and I couldn't understand why I had been drawn to it. I looked at it with my head leaning slightly to one side, as if trying to distinguish what made it special.

My hand reached towards the label instinctively, and I flipped it over to see the name. When I saw it I gasped, and stumbled backwards. My foot caught on my cloak, which was way to big for me, and I fell with a thud to the floor. I could see the image in my mind, the name on the label. _'Nymphadora Tonks'._

I sat where I was for several long minutes, wondering what I should do. Maybe it wasn't me, maybe it was someone else. But I couldn't convince myself, no-one could ever have the same name, it was improbable, impossible. I stood up slowly, careful not to trip on my cloak, and stood in front of the prophecy. I took a gulp and reached towards it, hands trembling. The moment I put my hand on it, the words spoke to me, as if there was someone inside.

_"Vibrant and full of life, the only Metamorphi is born,_

_One of the century, will become as dead as the winters leaves._

_Longing to be free, though one will hold the key to her heart,_

_Things will never be the same, though attempts she makes are in vain._

_Rejected and betrayed, her soul shall shatter, but be repaired._

_To those who know will never forget, how she begins,_

_But short lived life has she, for her choices make her doomed from the start"._

I glanced at it, and then in fury, I chucked it on the floor. It wasn't true, divination was just guess work. And not all prophecies in the hall were filled. I glanced at the floor, trying to calm myself down. It was all just a load of poppycock.

I was shaken out of my reevie as a terrifying scream echoed through the hall. It was a man's scream, and horrific scream. It was Arthurs. I ran without hesitation around the hall, desperately searching for my friend, but no trace. I was panting hard for breath, but I kept running, twisting and turning till I heard a distance scream, it wasn't one I recognised but I ran towards it. I never got to the voice, as lying on the floor several metres away from me was a body. In the dim light I could see it was covered in blood, all the limbs seemed to be mangled out of place.

As I bent down, over the body, two men burst into the room. Both were wearing blue robes, and looking startled at me beside Arthur. I tried to lift Arthur up as one of the men came to help me. We carried Arthurs semi-lifeless body out of the Department of Mysteries, though it was hard to support him as he was losing so much blood. When we finally got to the auditorium, Arthur had lost so much blood, that there was a trail behind us, where we'd carried him.

The two wizards took him from me completely and flooed him to St. Mungos, I stepped in afterwards and followed them there.

*

Arthur was rushed immediately in, with numerous healers surrounding him, struggling to stop the flow of blood. I was ushered into the family waiting room, and sat in silence waiting for news. The doors burst open after ten minutes. Bill Weasley was storming towards me, while Molly walked quietly behind him, tear tracks staining her once rosy cheeks. I stood up quickly.

"Molly, Bill, he's going to be alright" I heard myself say, but didn't recognise the voice, as it came out as a croak.

"Yes, no thanks to you" snapped Bill. "If Harry hadn't of seen it, my father would now be dead" he whispered, angrily.

"Bill, it's not her fault" said Molly through her tears, her body shaking.

"I'm so sorry, I got lost, and I couldn't find him. I'm so sorry, and I know it's all my fault, but please forgive me" I begged, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Bill seemed to calm down a little, but he said nothing, and sat down on the seat next to mine. I sat back down too, and Molly sat next to him.

"We forgive you, Tonks" she whispered. We sat in silence for near an hour, sleep threatening to take us all, though Bill seemed to be holding up better than me and Molly.

"You should get some rest, Tonks" said Bill, quietly. "You'll be taking the kids here, in the morning with mum" he said, more requested. I nodded and stood up, as a healer walked in. We all turned to look at him.

"Are you his family?" he said, looking at each of us in turn.

"I'm not, I was just going" I said, quickly. "See you later Molly, Bill" I said, and with that I turned on my heel and walked towards the door.

Arthur's attack had pushed everything from my mind, the prophecy had been forgotten, and even in my restless sleep, it did not trouble me. It would be buried in the back of my memory, never to be touched on again. I would move forward, because I had to, and because I knew there were bigger things at stake.

**Ofcourse there is no prophecy, ofcourse she wasn't really there, so I guess it's kinda AU, but just a little bit. If you liked it, or hated it, please let me know. Review!!**


End file.
